


Zombie Apocalypse - Spideypool

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Peter Parker, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, POV Peter Parker, POV Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: When the Zombie virus starts spreading and it was catastrophic. People were running around and screaming. And Peter lost both his Aunt May and Harry within for the first week. After being along for a long time he meets Ellie, a 2-year-old girl who needs someone to look after her.It's also on my Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/157808742-zombie-apocalypse-spideypool





	1. The outbreak

**_Peter's POV_ **

_Day: Monday, Date: May 6, Year: 20XX. - The day before the outbreak..._

I just got home from my internship at Stark industries and said hi to my aunt May, smile and walked over and hugged me, it was a part of our daily routine. Aunt May and I were eating our dinner and watching the news on the Tv, where they said, that there was a virus spreading, and people were advised to stay inside as much as possible. May turn off the Tv so we could finish eating our dinner, when we were done with the dinner I helped her with the dishes.

''Peter, I have an early birthday present for you.''  
''What is it?'' She walked into the living room and come back with a small box.  
''Here, I hope you like it...'' I open the box and saw that it was that watch that I wanted, it can show the date, months and year. ''I asked the man in the shop about, how long they were going to have it, and he told me that they will be sent back soon.''  
''Thank you, Aunt May... Thank you so much...'' I hugged her, ''I love you...''  
''I love you too Peter...'' 

I didn't know that when I went to bed that night, after the patrolling some of the city, would be the last normal day...

_Day: Thursday, Date: May 9, Year: 20XX_

The outbreak started Tuesday and it was catastrophic. People were running around and screaming like idiots, scream for help, scream for their superheroes, but even heroes know when there is nothing they can do to help... So People just left the city... I told Aunt May that we should do the same, but she said no since this was our home, then I asked her if we could go to Harry's place since it was located higher off the ground.   
I have started to write down different dates since the outbreak started and what happened that day with a small note.   
Aunt May have gotten a fever and a bad one too, and one of Harry's doctors said that I shouldn't get my hopes high. He was right... 3 days later... May 12th, she died, not from the Zombie-virus, but from a stroke. 

It has been 2 days since Aunt May died, and with no family left, I felt alone and Harry couldn't help me. Harry and I had started to go out a month ago, and it was weird since we all we did was going on dates, but we didn't kiss.

I felt the need to run, the need to get out of the room and I wanted Harry with me. ''Harry...'' I turn around to look at him, ''We need to get out from here... Something isn't right...''  
''What do you mean?'' He looked at me.  
''That!'' I pointed at the door was a walker walked by slowly. We started to walk backward toward the window. ''Do you trust me?''  
''What?''  
''Do you trust me?''  
''Are you really going to make Disney references now?''  
''No, I just want us to get out of the window...''  
''We are on the 7th floor...'' We had reached the window, we open it and I got out to the other side of the window, and Harry followed.

''Now... Get on my back...''   
''Are you sure?''   
''Just do it already...''   
''Fine...'' He got onto my bag and I started to climb down. ''So, where do we go from here?''   
''My house...'' I felt the need to get to Queens, to get home. 

When we arrived at my house in Queens, the door wasn't busted open, which means no one has been in the house, since we left. We walked inside and locked the door and blocked the windows. We were looking for some medical and food supplies and weapons on our way here. While we were out there, we get cut into a really bad situation with some walkers where we got away, but Harry got bitten. Once you get bitten, you only have max 2 days live in before either dies or turns into a zombie.

''How bad is it?''  
''It hurts...'' I took a look at his hand, ''Can't we just cut it off?''  
''Well... We don't have the right equipment... And if we did, I'm not even sure you would survive it...''  
''So... I'm going to turn into a walker...'' I nodded, I wasn't even sure what to say anymore. ''Peter... Do me a favor... And kill me...''  
''What? No, I can't do that... You're my friend...''  
''Listen to me, Peter... I don't want to become a walker. So I ask of you as my best friend to kill me...'' I couldn't believe it, he asked me to kill him, as his best friend. I started to cry and gave him a small nod, Harry walked over to me and hugged me. ''Thank you, Peter...''  
''I'm going to miss you...''  
''Me too, Peter... Me too...'' I let go of the hug when he pulled me back to him and kissed me. The kiss was soft and innocent, but our first kiss was a goodbye kiss. ''I love you...'' The tears streamed down our cheeks.  
''Me too...'' We stood there for a few minutes before we let go of each other. 

I walked over and took the gun we have found and walked back to him. It was a small handgun with a silencer with a full magazine. 

''One more thing before you shoots me...''  
''What is it?''  
''Don't kill yourself after you shot me... Survive... Live, not for me... But live for the person, you haven't met yet... Live for someone for needs you, more end I do...''  
''I will... I will survive...'' I said as we walked outside into the backyard.   
''Thank you...'' He took my hand with the gun to his head, ''pull the trigger...'' **-BANG-**

_Day: Tuesday, Date: May 14, Year: 20XX, Time: 23:55 pm. - The day of Harry's death._

Harry's blood was everywhere, the tears just continued rolled down on my face and I almost threw up. I had to force myself to walk inside and locked the door and blocked it. I went upstairs to Aunt May's room and lay down in the bed. I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping that it all was just a bad dream, but knowing my luck, it wasn't.

I woke up late that morning, I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked myself in the mirror, I knew it wasn't a dream and that I was alone now. When I was done, I walked downstairs to see what I had of food and what I needed to save for later and I was lucky, there was a lot of it. I sorted the food and put those there could freeze into the freezer. After that, I didn't know what to do, I needed to make a plan, but first I needed to get over Harry's death.

_Day: Wednesday, Date: May 15, Year: 20XX. - The day of Harry's funeral..._

I had to bury Harry as soon as possible, well, if his corpse still was out there. I walked out into the backyard and saw that it was still there, so I started to dig a hole at the end of the backyard. When he was buried I went back inside. It took almost 3 weeks to get over the loneliness and the lost, but not the fact, that it was me who pulled the trigger and killed him. Sure I walked outside to see if I could find things in those 3 weeks. I broke into the neighboring houses and other places, and I found out that the zombies can smell that we are a living being.

I want up in the attic one day to look for different things that I would probably be going to need to survive. I found a big backpack I could use to pack the stuff I found. There were some bandages, a multi-tools, a good but old pair of steel toe boots, a flashlight, a Zippo lighter, binoculars, a baseball bat, a hammer and uncle Ban's Blackhawk gloves. I packed it as good as I could and it all fit into the bag and there was still a lot of space to water and food. I took the bag with me downstairs and took some of it out.

After I unpacked and pack what I needed, I made sure the door was locked before I left the house. I looked out of the window in my room on the 2nd floor to make sure there wasn't any walkers or runners before I climb out of it. I was lucky, there was not a single soul to see. I got out on the street and started to walk to the convenience store nearby, hoping to find stuff.

When I get there, there was a little girl walking around, crying. I couldn't really speak to her since I haven't spoken to anyone in 3 weeks, so it hurts when I tried. I walked over to her while I looked around to see if there was anyone else then us, but there was no one here except for the 2 of us. When I walked closer I saw a dead woman and the girl was calling for her. She was alone and she wouldn't be able to survive on her own and she needed me. I calmed her down and hugged her. I looked over on the woman, who had a baby wrap on, so I took it off her to put it on me and picked the girl up and put her in it. 

I took all the supplies we were going to need, like food, baby food, baby wipes, diapers, and water, I get it all to fit into the backpack except the bag of diapers, so I just took it in my hand and started to walk back to the house. I made sure there was no one was near when I climbed the wall and get through the window with the girl. I put her on my bed since she fell asleep on the way home, I walked into the bathroom to put the pack of diapers and the baby wipes down. She started to cry again but not loud, I walked into her and hugged her, I wipe her tears away and smiled at her. 

''Ellie...'' she said and point at herself, ''Your?''  
''P...Peter...'' I said.

 _Date: June 7, Year: 20XX - The day I found and met Ellie..._  

It have been 2 months since I met Ellie and I started to talk again, well, a little, mostly single words. I needed to get her some new clothes since she grown a bit. I wrapped Ellie around me and put on the backpack and then climbed out of the window and on to the street. As we were getting closer to the city center, the more were there of zombies. I climbed the wall to get to the roof. When we get to the roof, I jumped off the roof and started to swing closer to children store. I just hoped that we would get there home one piece. 

 

 


	2. Reunion

_**Wade's POV     -** (White)_and ** **[Yellow]**** **  
**

It felt like forever since the outbreak and the last time I saw Eleanor she was with her mother. I grouped up with Avengers or what was left of them. Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, and Maximoff twins were probably those who were most likely normal working in their heads right now. Tony lost Pepper to the virus and don't know what to do anymore, Steve calms him down both night and day. But it was worst for Clint, he lost everything, his home, and his family, he even tried to commit suicide, lucky Nat just hit him told to pull himself together and live for them even if it hurts. I found the Maximoff twins around the same time as that. 

''Okay... It's Wade and Pietro's turn to go and look for supplies...'' Bucky told us and we responded with a nod.  
''Anything special besides the usual?'' I asked.  
''If you guys find something interesting... Just be back before the sun goes down and remember to take the earpiece with you, we will keep an eye on you two...''   
''Okay then... Pietro, get your shoes on, we're going shopping!''

When we both were ready, Pietro went to my room where I was waiting, I teleported us to the 'safe place' always goes to. ''You know the drill...'' And with that, we walked our separate ways, the only reason we did that was so we look in a bigger area, and if we had to run from the zombies, we could just run without thinking on anyone else then our us selves. 

We have been out here for around an hour when Pietro called me and the others over the earpiece.   
''Wade... I think I just saw Spiderman...'' I stopped.  
''What?'' Tony said to us. ''You saw Spiderman?''  
''Do you know someone else who can swing from house to house?''  
''Where did he to?''   
''He was near the children store, Little butterflies...''  
''I know that store, Carmelita told me to buy clothes to Ellie there...''   
''Wade? Can you get in there?'' Tony asked.  
''Yeah...'' I teleported into the store without any problems. ''No one here...'' That was when I heard walking, someone was in here. ''Wait a moment...''

I walked slowly and silently closer to see if it was a walker, but it wasn't since I could hear theír voices. ''Take a nap here...'' I could see he put something down in a baby carriage, ''Stay...'' and started to walk over to the baby food, after that over to the girl's clothes and walked back and put some clothes into the baby carriage when he suddenly he passed out. I run over and catch him just before he falls onto the floor. I looked into the baby carriage to see the kid in the carriage. My eyes open wide and saw my little Ellie, sleeping and looked healthy.

'It's Peter! And he's alive!'  
**[Bearly]**  
_(Peter must have put her health over his own...)_  
**[He kinda look like he's dead to me...]**  
_(Don't say that! Wade make sure he is alive and not an undead!)_  
''He's breathing...'' I put my hand to my ear, ''Pietro... I need a hand in here...''   
_(See, Peter is not dead...)_  
**[Yet...]**  
_(Don't say things like that!)_  
'Shut up!' I sat beside him and took a closer look at him.   
_(He's cute...)_  
**[If you ask me, I would say he's too sexy for that ass of his...]**

''Your such a pervert...'' I put my hand on his forehead. 'He has a fever...'  
_(Look for bite marks!)_  
''Fine...'' I started to look for there where there weren't any clothes in the way, but couldn't find any. He slowly opens his eyes and looked at me.  
_(Look at those eyes...)_

''Hey kid, you don't look so good... Are you okay?'' He closes his eyes and passed out again.  
''It's daddy...'' I stood up and lifted my little girl up and sat down beside him again. ''Daddy... Is Petey okay?''   
''Maybe...'' I put my hand to my ear once again, ''Tony, make sure Bruce is ready to help when we get back...''

Pietro came as fast as he could. ''What happened here?'' He was looking at the kid.  
''He fainted...'' I looked over to Pietro, ''we're taking them with us...''  
''Okay... But they are probably going to your responsibility...''  
''Probably... Well, she already is my responsibility... Did you get anything?''   
''Some cans, water bottles, the usual...''   
''Good...''

''Daddy, daddy... Petey's bag...'' I turn and the backpack by the carriage.  
''Hold her for second...'' Pietro took Ellie. I open the backpack to see what was in it. There was made room for baby food, clothes, but there was a notebook, and a gun with one bullet missing. I took all the things Peter had put into the carriage and put it into the bag and took around Peter with my arms. ''Ready to leave?'' Pietro and Ellie nodded as Pietro greps onto me as I teleported back to the tower.

We end up in my room, I put Peter on my bed and his stuff by the bed and took off his boots. ''Get someone who can help...'' Pietro sat Ellie down on the floor and walked out. Ellie ran over and tried to get onto the bed, I lifted her up so she could see him. ''He going to be fine, sweetheart...'' Both Tony and Bruce came into the room, Tony looked really shocked to see the boy who was laying in my bed.

''Bruce, please tell me he's going to be okay...'' Tony said. ''I can't lose him too...''  
''Wade, give me details... Was he bite?''  
''Not that I could see...'' I told him and he just nodded.  
''Petey have not been bitten by anyone...'' Ellie said, ''he didn't sleep for 3 days...''  
''Well then, I will just make sure he's okay then... Tony, can you help me?'' Ellie and I walked out of the room and sat on the couch.

''Well, Peter is going to be fine, I mean, he's Spiderman, he needs rest and a lot of it...'' I wasn't surprised.  
''Wade? Can he stay in your room until he wakes up?''  
''Yeah, I will just sleep on the couch tonight...''   
''What about the girl?''   
''This is my daughter, Eleanor better know as Ellie...''   
''I just going to make a check up on her, you know, to see if she growing right...''   
''You know best, doc...''

That night, I teleported back to the store to get a carriage I could put Ellie asleep in. I tried to fall asleep on the couch but it took some time, when I finally fall asleep, someone walked into the room, or rather, slammed into the doorframe. I sat up and saw Peter, who looked like a mix between lost and searching for something, or rather, someone. He was probably looking for Ellie. When he finally notice me, I was standing very close to him. He looked up to meet my eyes and then he opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

''Wade...''  
''Yeah?''  
''Where...?''  
''You are in Starks tower...''  
''Ellie...?'' He looked really worried about her. I smiled and put a hand on his forehead, 'The fever was gone down a little...'   
''Ellie is fine, she sleeping in the carriage over there...'' I pick him up and carried him back to my room, I put him back onto the bed, ''Listen to me, Peter... You have to stay in that bed and sleep, it the only way your fever is going down...''  
''You sound like my Aunt...'' He looked sad.  
''Yeah, yeah... I will see you in the morning and if you need anything just call for me, okay?'' He nodded, ''And thank you for being there for Ellie...'' He looked at me with a smile.  
''She's the reason I'm living...'' I sat beside him on the bed.  
''Wanna talk about it?'' Peter just looked down.

''Listen, we all lost someone and some of us lost more than we would admit.'' He looked at me, ''You know the day before the outbreak... I thought that would be the last day I ever was going to see Ellie... I would have killed myself if I could, but I can't... I'm so thankful that you chose to live for Ellie, but now you have to stay live for yourself... So please talk to someone... It doesn't have to be me, it could be Tony or Steve or maybe Nat...'' He nodded, ''get some sleep, it going to be a long day tomorrow...'' I walked back to the couch and fall asleep to the morning. 

I woke up the next morning by someone who yelled at someone, I open my eyes to see what's going on.  
''Peter, you should be in bed!'' Tony scolded.  
''Ellie couldn't sleep and she didn't want to wake Wade, besides I'm fine...''   
''So you talked to Deadpool...''  
''You mean Wade?''  
''You know him?''  
''Yeah, we met over 1½ years ago... I was 16 and he was 23 when he asked me out the first time, and I had told no since he was a bit too old for me at the time... Then all with Harry happen...''  
''But isn't he still a bit too old for you?''  
''Nah, he never was... Besides, I'm going to be 18 next week... And I don't think the world cares about anything anymore...''  
''Next week? You know the date?''  
''Yeah... Don't you?'' I stood up and starts to walk over to them.  
''No, we don't...''   
''Morning, you two...'' I said as stood beside them.  
''Morning...'' Both said at the same time, I put a hand on Peter's forehead and gave him a small smile.  
''It seems your fever is almost gone... How about you sat down and get something to eat?'' He nodded, ''good...''

When we all had sat down at the table and the usual chatting started. Pietro and Clint were talking about how fast Pietro was and Steve and Bucky talked about old days. Nat and Wanda were talking to Ellie about everything. Tony and Bruce were talking about the usual things. But Peter was a bit unusual, he didn't say anything and barely touch his food, but usually, he would talk with everyone and eat his food.

''Peter, you should eat something... Are you not hungry?''  
''I... Thanks...''   
''How did you survive?''  
''We were lucky...''   
''Are you still living in the Osborn mansion?''   
''No... The walkers somehow got inside, so we ran...''  
''I see... Why didn't you guys come here?''  
''I thought that guys had gone to somewhere else...''  
''So how are they? You know, May and Harry? Why ain't they with you?'' I looked over at him, but he looked shocked and sad, he looked down at the table.   
''They are both gone... Aunt May died by a stroke... 4 days after the outbreak...''   
''I'm sorry to hear that... What happened to Harry?''   
''He...'' Peter bite his bottom lip, ''Harry was bitten...'' Peter said cold and stood up and left the room. 

''Girls? Can you keep an eye on Ellie for me, this can takes some time... Just keep her away from my room...'' I said as I walked out to him.  
''Sure...'' I heard them said.

I found Peter starring out of the window in my room.  
''Hey... Are you okay?'' He shook his head and looked at me. ''How long has it been?''   
''Almost 3 months...''  
''I see... Wanna talk about it?'' Peter just nodded, I sat on the couch in the room. ''Tell me, what happened after he was bitten...'' I knew that Tony and Steve was at the door and listened secretly.  
''We got to my house, so we could get a better look at it... You probably already know, what happens to a person if they get bitten...''  
''I do... If the fever doesn't kill you, the pain will... Tony and Bruce are looking for a cure...''  
''We watch it happen to his father... So we talked about the different options we had... But in the end, Harry asked me to shoot him...''  
''The missing bullet...'' He nodded.  
''Yeah... I shot the guy I was dating in the head and buried him in the backyard... He was my best friend too and I have known him since we were kids... And I shot him!'' He yelled. I could see he was mad, not at me but at himself. He was heartbroken and he had no one to talk to, only Ellie who gets heartbroken when she doesn't get that cupcake she wants.

I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. He was staring at the floor as I rub him on his back and kissed him on top of his head, which made him look up at me.  
''Listen to me, Baby boy... What you did was the right thing to do... It doesn't make you a killer... You shot him to save him from the pain and the suffering... Your not a murder and if you think that, then you don't know what a murderer is... Do you understand?''

He just looked at me with those beautiful eyes there never looked at me, not even once did he look at me, in disgust. 

 _(Kiss him!)_  
**[And make him forget that Harry guy!]**

My body moved on it own, I pinnets him to the wall and kissed him. He was a bit shock but then he started to kiss back. The kiss was deep and rough but at the same time so full of passion. When we pulled away to get air, Peter slapped me. 

''Where were you when I needed you the most..? I was so lonely till I met Ellie... Ellie gave me a purpose to stay alive... But where were you?'' He sounded pissed.   
''I did look you... First at your house, but you weren't there... Not even a day later, I went to look for you at Osborn mansion... You weren't there neither... I thought you left the town... I thought you left me... For him...''  
''That's not what I'm talking about... You weren't there when I needed you... But I would always be there when you needed me... And after some time, I realized that you just used me as a sex toy... And that's why I started to date Harry, to have a relationship... But Harry knew! He knew that I still had feelings for you... He knew that I lied to him when I told that I loved him too...''   
''I never used you once... I never meant to make you feel like that... I love you so much... I should have tried harder to convince you to come mine instead of being friends, fuckbuddies or whatever we were before Harry...'' I pulled him into a hug, but he pushed me off. 

''Do you know what the worst part that being alone was?''  
''No, I don't...''  
''I wanted you to come for me! I wanted you to be my knight in shining armor! To come to my rescue! I felt like the wife waiting for her husband to come home! But that was before I found Ellie... That 'innocent' Peter died a long time ago, and the Spiderman people loved and what he stood for, gone... All there is back is this mess...''  
''I still love you!''   
''I love you too!''  
''Why did you slap me?''  
''You used me, Wade, you used me and I still want you!''

I pinnets him to the wall again and I pulled him into a kiss where he kissed me back on the second, and it was with so much passion. He pulled in my shirt, tell me he wanted it off, so I took it off before I lifted him up and at the same time, Peter put his arms and legs around me. I started to kiss him down his neck, trying to find his sweet spot, which didn't take long since he started to moan. ''We have to lock the door...'' He said between his moan. I started to walk towards the door with Peter in my arms, and when Peter's bag hit the door, I could lock the door and walk over to the bed. I put him down on the bed slowly. I pull off his t-shirt so I could see how thin he was and all his the small scars that 'Flash' had left on him for all the years of bullying, some from being Spiderman, the dog bite he got when he was 5, and some were new, and the bullet wound I gave him the first time we met and it was an accident. I let my fingers run slower over his scars. 

''I want to know how you want it... Since I want to make love to you and I don't want to hurt you, but on the same time, I just want to fuck you so hard and have no mercy... Making you mine again...''  
''I just want you... I couldn't care less how we do it or where for that matter, well, not in front of Ellie, but else, I don't care anymore...''  
''So I can do you in front of Stark?''  
''I don't think that he would ever ready for that...''  
''That's so hot...''   
''So what is it going to be?''

I started to take off our pants, so we only had our underwear on. I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him down his neck down to his couch leaving small hickeys. I took off the last piece of clothes he was wearing, Peter was now in my bed, naked, God I have missed it. I heard a low moan that came from Peter, I love the sweet sounds Peter could make. I continue the foreplay, I started to kiss his tip before I started to lick it. ''No Wade, you don't have to do that...'' Peter said totally embarrassed with both his hands over his face. I just smiled at him and continued what I was doing. I could hear the sweet sound of Peter moaning my name.   
''Baby... I need the lube from the nightstand, can you lay still for me?'' Peter just nodded as I stood up, walked over took the lube and got back to Peter. Lubing my fingers, ''It's going to be a bit cold.'' I said as I put a finger into his ass, moving it in and out, slowly. After some time I put the next one in and the next. Peter's moan was loud, which all would have heard if all the rooms weren't soundproof. ''Ready?''   
''Yes...''

''It's going to hurt a bit since it's been over 5 months... But only for a few moments...'' I said as I lube my dick before I slowly push myself inside him.  
''Ffffuuuuuu... Why does it have to hurt every fucking time?''   
''Maybe it's because you're always so tight?'' I said as I push the rest of dick inside of him.  
''Or maybe it's because you're so fucking big?'' Peter said with a moan.   
''But you're still such a slut for my cock...''  
''Only for you... I'm yours...''  
''Yeah, you're mine...'' I said as I start to thrust myself into him, Peter cried out in pain mixed with pleasure.

After some time, I turned Peter around so we were in the doggy-style, I love this sex position since it gives me more control over my lover. Every time I hit his prostate, Peter lay a small cried of pleasure. ''Please... Wade... More...'' This continued for some time. ''Wade... I'm going to come...''  
''Then come for me, Baby boy...'' Not even a second later, he came. I continued to thrust into him a few more time before I came inside him. I pull out of him and pulled him for a hug.

We lay there for a few moments before Peter got up and went for the bathroom.   
**[I'm impressed that he even can walk...]**  
_(Yeah... I mean, we did do him pretty hard...)_  
'Yeah... But then again, we have done worst things than this...'  
**[Like the time on the rooftop or are you talking about when we tried SM?]**  
'A bit of both...'

Not long after Peter came out from the bathroom and started to take his clothes on.   
''Are you going to take your clothes on?''   
''Sure...'' I got up from the bed and began to take my clothes on. ''Are you in a hurry?''  
''Maybe... I'm going back home...''  
''Home... Wait...'' I walked over to and put my hands on his shoulders. ''You're not thinking about going out there alone, are you?''   
''I'm not going to take Ellie with me this time...'' He looked away.  
''I'm going with you...'' He looked back at me with a cold look.  
''Why?''   
''I have already lost you once and I don't want to lose you again...''  
''You're not going to lose me... I need to make sure on something...''  
''Well, I'm coming with you even if you like it or not...''  
''Whatever... Let's go...''

 


	3. Survivors

_**Peter's POV** _

_Date: August 7,_ _Year_ _: 20XX - Back to Queens..._

I told Tony about that both Wade and I were leaving and that we will be back, either tonight or tomorrow. We said goodbye to the team and Ellie before leaving and took one of the earpieces with us.

''We have to be at a safe place or your house before night falls... So... How do we get there?'' Wade asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. 

''Well... We could walk which will take about 3-5 hours...''  
''Bad idea... Too many zombies... We could steal a car?''  
''Well... That will take around an hour or two... But too many zombies... Web?''  
''We could do that... Or we could just teleport...''

''Well, we can't just teleport into my apartment since all the things ain't placed the same way as last time you were there... And we need to get to your apartment first... Then the taco bell closes my place...''

''My apartment?''   
''The most of all your's weapons are still there. And people don't want to break in becurse of the smell...''   
''What do you mean with 'most of my weapons'?'' I look at him.   
''I may or may not have needed some of them. But right now I'm going to need a bat and I know you have a few...'' 

''You have been to my apartment...'' I could see that  _(White)_ and **[** **Yellow** **]**  had started a conversation or an argument with him.

''After what happened, I couldn't be in my apartment for days... Your apartment was the only place there felt like home...''   
''Well... You always were more at my place than home when we were together the first time... It's was kinda your home too, you know...''   
''I know Wade...''

''Peter... If I asked you to come back to me, as in being my boyfriend again, would you? And not because of this way the world is now, but because you want to...'' He looked over at me.

''...'' I looked down for a moment and turn to look over the city, ''yes, I would...'' Wade looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and passion that it made me blush. After a short time, Wade pulled away and smiled at me. I looked at him for a moment before I said, ''Let's go, Wade...'' 

Wade teleported us to his apartment, and in the same moment we arrived at his place, I ran to the bathroom.    
''You're okay in there?'' I heard Wade say as he voice become louder as he walks closer.   
''Yeah... I will never get used to teleporting...'' I said as I vomited.

''Did you make a plan or something?'' Wade asked as he put his hand on my back.  
''Why wouldn't I?''  
''I don't know... It's the zombie apocalypse after all...''  
''Well, when we get to my house, I will tell you about it... Is that okay?''  
''Yeah...''   
''Good... Get everything you will be needing for the next long time, course we are probably not coming back here...'' Wade nodded, started to walk around in his apartment.

I flushed the toilet and walked out. Wade had found his Hello Kitty duffle bag with the guns and a gym bag where he put his clothes. I walked into the kitchen to see if I should have left any food. At the same moment, I walked into the kitchen the smell of dead hit my nose and I stopped and saw someone who was band over someone else, eating the person. I slowly backed out of the kitchen and closet the door without making noise. 

I run into the bedroom where Wade was, I closet the door and locked it. Wade looked at me when my back hit the door. ''Petey? Are you okay?'' I could hear the door to the kitchen open and I could see that Wade heard the same thing. ''Peter... What was that?''

''It's the sound of us leaving this place and never coming back... Did you get what you needed?''  
''I think so...'' I could hear the zombie reached the door and started to scratch the door.  
''Good... Let's get out of here...'' I said as I took Wade's hand.   
''Taco bell?''   
''Yeah... Taco bell...'' 

Not a moment later, we were on the roof of Taco Bell. I let go of Wade's hand only for Wade to grab it again. I looked at him, ''What?'' Wade asked.   
''Let's go... But let me warn you... We are not alone... There are other survivors...'' He just gave me his usual 'I can't die' grin. 

As we got down from the roof and started to walked towards my house, I notice Wade was looking around and pull his hoodie over his head when he saw how many people there were. I turn around when I heard my name was yelled. I saw it was Flash coming closer, Wade was about to step in front of me, but I stopped him.

''Parker! Where have you been?''  
''Out... I don't need to tell you anything since it's me who's in charge...Listen Flash, when I'm not here it's Ned who's in charge...''   
''I know that... People were worried about you and Ellie... Where is Ellie?''  
''A save place... I want an update of everything that happened while I was out... On paper... Get it?''  
''Get it...'' He looked at Wade, ''who is that?''   
''This is Wade... Ellie's dad... Get back to whatever you were doing... I have things to do... Come on, Wade...'' 

''You wasn't kidding when you said that you weren't the same person anymore...'' Wade said as we walked over to my house. Wade stood there for a moment looking at the front door before turned to me and asked. ''So how do we get in? I mean, it's blocked from the outside...''   
''Come with me...'' I walked to the side of the building and pointed up at what used to be the fire escape. ''That way...''   
''Right...'' Wade said as he took my hand and teleported up on the fire escape. I open the window and got inside, Wade followed. 


End file.
